Jealousy
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Based closely on the latest episode, Robin's part. What all can jealousy do to the Boy Wonder? One-Shot


**Inspired by the latest episode. **

Robin focused all his pain and anger on the rings that rested in his hands. He struggled to hold his body up, but he could. His breath was staggered, but he forced his arms to hold tight before easing his body into a 360 before holding his body erect on the rings, his breath shaking. His body swung back down and he clung to the rings tighter, exhaling sharply.

"I-It's just Aqualad," he whispered, jealousy coating his voice.

He was full of anger; every dyed black hair on his head, every vein in his blue exposed eyes, and every drop of sweat that fell from his body at the moment was full of it. His jaw quivered as did the tears forming in his eyes, but he forced himself to stay on the bars, doing another few flips. He wasn't weak, not anymore. He just had a hard time holding himself up, physically and emotionally. Right now, jealousy ran through him, chilling him to the bone.

Not a lot caused Robin to be jealous. He didn't have much to be jealous of. He didn't really have anyone to love, nor did he want a lover, he didn't want pets, he didn't want money, he didn't want fancy stuff. All he wanted, he had, besides his parents. Instead, all he had now was school, Batman and that stupid mask. He was easily jealous of Batman though. Batman was _everything_ to Robin, mostly because he was the only family Robin had.

The look in Batman's eyes when he had dismissed Kaldur had broken Robin's heart. He had seen that look from Batman before, but he still hated it. Batman had basically told Robin to get away, kicking him off like a stray dog on the street. Robin hated that feeling, but he felt it a lot. Why did Kaldur deserve Batman's attention? It should've been Robin getting talked too. Robin should've gotten yelled at for being defeated so easily, or not using the right tools, but instead, he was ignored, and nothing is worse then that.

Pain finally got through to Robin's arms and he quickly flipped off of the rings, attempting to land on a nearby stand. He hit it, but his foot slipped and he nearly face planted. Experience taught him to put out his hands though, and he did, flipping himself away from a face plant and getting Gibbs' slapped by the wall. He didn't think twice of the pain though. For now, his anger filled in for that. Then it consumed him. With a scream of anger, he turned and dug his fist deep into the steel wall.

Satisfaction consumed Robin as he saw that the wall dented beneath his fist. As satisfaction consumed him, the rest of Robin's anger and pain exploded from Robin. His fist still held against the shattered wall, Robin let his head hang down over the floor as hot tears fell from his eyes and stained his face before falling to the ground. Silent sobs consumed Robin and he just stood there, weak and helpless. He was scared. He didn't want to lose his Daddy. He didn't want to lose all he had left.

His tears fell more heavily the more he thought about it and his staggered breath lost the s and the t, lost the first e after the g's and moved the r to the beginning to become violent, ragged breath. His arm dropped back to his seat, his fist dripping with blood from the breaks that had been caused by the shards of broken steel. He pressed his back against the wall and sank to the ground slowly, hugging his knees up to his chest, burying his tears into his sweatpants. The sweatbands around his wrist weren't like the bandages he used to wear.

Robin's silent sobs became less and less silent as they devoured him and took over. His stupid uniform wasn't the green jumpsuit he used to wear. He hated having to hide his face behind masks and glasses. He hated his black hair. He didn't want to be Robin. He wanted to be Richard Grayson. Was that so hard? Well, obviously it was, because his parents were ever so rudely murdered by a bunch of assholes that needed to get lives, so Robin couldn't be a Grayson anymore. In fact, he should've been going by Dick Wayne or Richard Wayne, but he was a Grayson, from now until the day he took his last staggered or ragged breath.

Batman, who had been observing from the security cameras, felt a sharp pang in his heart for the orphan.

"Robin," he mouthed softly, interlacing his fingers and resting them against his lips.

Alfred noticed and frowned.

"Sir, would you like me to get him?" Alfred offered politely.

Bruce shook his head.

"Keep a look out for me. I'm going to go talk to him," Bruce dismissed himself, getting up from his chair, beginning to slip out of his costume.

Beneath it was a pair of work out clothes, similar to Robin's. So Batman just dropped his suit on the floor, making note to get it later. He then slowly opened the door to the gym he and Robin shared. Robin was still hugging his knees to his chest, sobbing. He hadn't noticed Batman. Either that or he was trying to ignore him. Batman noticed the bloody dent on the wall and the pang in his stomach grew. He strode towards Robin, making an effort to be noticed. His effort was rewarded.

Robin looked up weakly, saw Batman and flinched. He leapt to his feet and wiped frantically at his blue eyes, trying to hide all of his heartbroken tears. The tear tracks and stains were still clear on his face. He blinked swiftly, but he had a hard time stopping the tears. His jaw quivered as he attempted to talk.

"I-I… B-Batman," he choked out, his voice breaking up.

He wiped away more tears against his sweaty arm, ignoring the bloody fist. His eyes stung, but he pretended as if it was nothing.

"Robin," Batman returned, with a nod.

Robin dared to meet his mentor's eyes. They weren't upset or angry though. His eyes were happy and forgiving, something unusual to Robin.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked gently.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise. "I…" His eyes shrank back to normal size and he looked away. "Yeah…"

And with that, Robin forced his pained body out of the room away from his mentor.

"Robin!" Batman longed to call out for his sidekick, but he swallowed the cry and frowned as he watched Robin disappear.

He then took a glance at the dent on the wall and felt really bad. He traced the edge with his finger, impressed. Robin had some serious strength, all because of jealousy? That might be of some use to him later…

**Yes, I edited this for my own personal use. I nearly had a panic attack when I saw Robin Maskless so I had to write this. I felt so bad for him! I wanted to hug him, and kiss him, and tell him that I loved him and would always be there for him, but alas, I could not. And am I the only one who loved the Megan/Superboy near kiss? I mean, the look on Superboy's face as he sat on the couch! There is hope!**


End file.
